Jackpot!
by Sphere Dragon
Summary: Dante and Vergil team up against Eva in a game of cards. Who will get Jackpot?


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction ever! I hope that you like it. Review if you do =3**

**This is how Vergil and Dante invented their catchphrase "Jackpot". They're children in this fic, by the way.**

**I want to thank J aka BlueSapphireWriter for sticking up tonight so I could finish this fic. It would have been impossible without her. You're the best, girl!**

**/Sphere Dragon**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Devil May Cry or any of its characters. **

* * *

><p>Dante wrinkled his forehead in concentration and gazed at colourful cards in his hands, comparing them. He chewed on his nail absentmindedly as he focused even more. He was pretty sure that he held a very good hand: some cards were sun-yellow and others grass-green; one was ocean-blue; and then we had the four bright red cards, his aces. As their colour was red - and red was his <em>favourite<em> colour - he figured that they would give him luck. Besides, the only card on the table was red, and he was pretty sure that Vergil had no red cards in his hand.

It could _not_ be a coincidence.

There was _no_ _way_ that he was going lose.

Dante cast a discreet glance at Vergil, who had his poker face on. His twin sat perfectly still, regarding his cards over his dark eyelashes. He switched his focus to the card on the table, and then back. Back and forth, back and forth.

_Is something wrong, bro?_

A huge, beaming smile was glistening on Dante's face as Vergil studied him with a serious look. Deadly serious look, might I add. And then Vergil narrowed his eyes to two slim, threatening slits, and growled.

_Oh yeah! Who's the boss now?_

The sibling rivalry was quickly stepping up.

"Play a card, Verge!" Dante shouted excitedly. He wasn't exactly trying to hide that he was going to win. And why should he? Vergil won all the time, but he _never_ celebrated or cheered. He whined that it was immature and that only dumbasses ran around yelling and jumping. Neither did he approve of Dante's victory dance or in-your-face-gestures. Vergil was _boring_.

"Dante!" Eva said and glowered at her son. Her tone was highly upset. "Don't try to rush your brother!"

Vergil hummed quietly to himself and traced the edges of his cards with his index finger. He had once again fallen into his thoughts.

After a couple of minutes - Dante had been impatiently drumming his hands against the table, completely unaware of the tired looks he received from Eva - Vergil stroke his hair backwards and spoke.

"Pass," he muttered, disappointment tainting his voice. He picked up three cards, inspected them with a bored look and started to switch places between all cards.

_That lucky bastard,_ Dante thought as Vergil reached over the table to lay the bright red card on the table. It matched.

"My turn!" Dante exclaimed and quickly chose a card - you can never win fast enough - but Eva stopped him by claiming it was _her_ turn. Now Dante was confused; didn't Eva play before..? Or did _he_ play before Vergil? He didn't remember.

_Whatever. I'll win anyway._

He let Eva have her turn, but he declared he only did it because she was a girl. Eva thanked her son sweetly.

Vergil scoffed and shook his head.

The game moved on.

Eva laughed cheerfully, a beautiful sound to Dante's ears. He had been grinning his winning smile at Verge, but he turned around to see what had made her laugh-

- only to see that she had _no_ cards on her hand.

_No cards means winning._

Dante felt shock wash through him. How in the world was this possible?

"But you-" Dante tried to explain this weird situation as Eva cut him off.

She smirked and placed a lock of her hair delicately behind her ear. "Now aren't _we_ a bad loser?"

Vergil chuckled at the statement, but Dante knew that it was wrong.

_Mom must have magical cards or something._

Yes. That was the only explanation.

* * *

><p>From his corner by the fireplace, Sparda observed his sons and his wife play that strange human game. It puzzled him why humans enjoyed such odd pastime activities. He himself didn't like playing them - he always tore up the cards accidentally - but it was interesting to watch his sons squabble over such trivial things. And to watch Eva cheat, of course.<p>

Sparda almost shred a tear when he saw her secretly slip some cards into her sleeves.

Who would've thought that she would go _that_ low to win?

He laughed when Eva started talking to their boys with a honey sweet voice.

_Here we go._

* * *

><p>"<em>Vergil<em>!" Dante roared furiously. "What did you do?"

But before Vergil could defend himself, Eva told them this: "Let us do this; if one of you boys wins over me, I'll give you a special treat tonight."

This instantly drew Dante's attention, but then again Dante is _Dante_. Say food and he'll be drooling on the floor.

Vergil still remained apathetic, though. Eva knew that he tried to play tough, but she also knew how catch his attention.

_Oh man, this is going to be good._

"… And daddy will get a surprise too!"

Vergil reacted just as planned; he was all ears for her, the centre of the attention. For once, Vergil had his eyes planted her and not Sparda. She was delighted by the fact that his eyes were utterly gorgeous when he was happy, and that made Eva very happy.

But not half as happy as Sparda was, though.

* * *

><p>The corner's of Sparda's mouth started to twitch when he heard the last phrase.<p>

"What kind of surprise, pray tell, is it?" he asked out loud, gaining the attention of his family. Dante and Vergil watched their father curiously, and Sparda was glad that they did not recognize the tone he used.

Eva, however, cast a rapid glance around her shoulder and _winked_ at him seductively. Accompanied with that large grin of hers he understood completely what she meant.

_You don't have to be human to understand _that_ sign._

* * *

><p>Dante and Vergil tried their best to beat their mother, but Eva always seemed to be one step ahead. It was hard to notice when cards disappeared and keep your head in the game at the same time. The twins could only speculate how she cheated, because they never caught her.<p>

Vergil gave Dante a side-glance, waiting for his twin to pick a card. His twin struggled with his choices, but Vergil was calm and patient. It meant that Dante was really trying to win this game without being a jerk.

And Vergil suddenly came up with a _great_ idea.

"Dante," he mumbled as quietly as could. He was sure that his mother could not perceive the sound with her human senses.

Dante almost gave himself away by looking straight at his brother, a confused look plastered over his face.

"Look away, dumbass, or Mom will notice!" Vergil hissed and pretended to shift position. His brother did the same, albeit much more exaggerated.

Eva was peacefully waiting for Dante to continue.

"Let's cooperate to win!"

Dante was dumbstruck. "What?"

"Team up with me and show me your cards," Vergil replied bluntly. This was not the time to ask foolish questions or give foolish answers. "Or lose."

* * *

><p><em>What is going on?<em>

Dante had no clue. Out of nowhere Vergil had _demanded_ to see his cards! That was cheating, and if Eva caught them cheating, they would get no dessert!

"Pretend to fan yourself with your cards," Vergil whispered and stroke his hair backwards, "so I can see them."

"No way! Only girls use stuff as fans!" Dante cried quietly, afraid of all the ickyness that girls did.

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" Dante did as his brother said, and relied on Vergil to come up with a plan.

* * *

><p>After six turns had passed, Vergil realized that his next move could settle this game. If he put down a red card, there was a chance that Eva could place her last card there if it was red. And then he had the yellow card, but then again Eva could destroy everything with ease.<p>

His father had closed in, Vergil noted. He was hovering over his mother, spying on her cards with an expressionless face. It did not give away anything.

And then something unexpected happened; his father suddenly held up a yellow card behind his mother's back. He pointed at the card and then down at Eva. He repeated the gesture a couple of times, and then looked at his son expectantly.

Vergil straightened his back with a triumphant smirk and chose the red card.

Eva was smirking until she saw the ruby-red card.

* * *

><p>And, in perfect synchronization, Vergil and Dante uttered their famous catchphrase for the first time: "Jackpot!"<p>

* * *

><p>"What the..?" she mumbled confusedly and tapped the card with a pink nail. She was sure that she had removed all the red cards from the deck! "I thought.."<p>

Realizing that she was almost giving herself away, she changed her façade from disoriented to cheerful.

"It seems that you won, dear," she kissed Dante, who was overwhelmed, and Vergil, who was smirking with a pleased look on his face. "We'll see what I cook up later. Good game, boys."

Eva rose from the table and swirled around gracefully. She bumped into Sparda, who was now staring down at her with a predator look. His gaze danced around her features hungrily.

"And you," she smiled as Sparda showed her a anticipating grin, "are coming with me."

Dante stopped as he saw Eva and Sparda walk out the door. He rejoined Vergil, who was shuffling the card deck, by the table.

"Where are Mom and Dad going, Verge?" Dante asked innocently as he watched the door close.

Vergil shrugged and said nothing, so Dante continued with his winning dance in the living room.

"Red sure is my lucky colour," Dante shouted for everyone to hear and bounced on the couch.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe that he thought I wouldn't notice. I thought he knew me by now. <em>

Eva gasped as Sparda kissed her neck, biting her slightly at the right places. That monster sure knew how to touch a woman.

_Oh well, it's his loss._

She pinned him against the wall.

"Are we going to do it here?" Sparda asked, voice husky.

Eva laughed. "Well…"

Sparda scowled, disappointed. Eva was stunned by the likeness of Sparda and Vergil; both even had the same facial expression when disappointed. Unbelievable.

"We're not going to sleep?"

"We are," Eva reassured and kneaded Sparda's shoulders. He relaxed. "Not in the same place, though."

"Huh?"

And a second later, Eva locked the door and looked out of the window. She waved at her husband, who raised an eyebrow at her actions.

"You do realize that I can break the door open, love?" he asked and grabbed the handle.

"If I'm not allowed to cheat in peace, then you're not allowed to break doors. Break this door open, Sparda, and you'll have to fix it. We both know how much you hate to fix human inventions, don't we?"

Eva waved cheerfully at her husband. He didn't look very happy.

"No jackpot for Sparda tonight," she teased and walked nonchalantly away from the door. "Now, who wants some cake?"

* * *

><p>PS. Sorry for not making you get laid, Sparda. DS.<p> 


End file.
